We propose to study three aspects of early replication, where "early" means those events which occur up to the time of integration of viral DNA. A general approach will be made towards essential early protein synthesis, with emphasis on that which is virus-coded. Definitive studies will be made as to the presence or absence of early RNA transcription. Finally using the genome of duck hepatitis B virus as a positive control, we will make a definitive search for proteins covalently-attached to unintegrated viral DNA during the early phase of infection.